


<PSYCHO>.唐突的女人

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [9]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 2





	.唐突的女人

*70

*原本當初預計一起發的，但修了好多次，也想過要放棄，最後還是決定寫出來。

*建議可以先看過我的另一篇作品，會比較銜接的上，[(點我)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916858)。

*預先感謝閱讀。

-

這裡的一切都詭異到了極點。

但再怎麼奇怪，也比不上眼前的女人。

她是唐突的女人。

「寶貝。」

畢竟她第一次出現的時候就叫我寶貝了。

哪個正常人會這樣呢？

穿著高腰緊身長褲，還有白色的平口洋裝，甚至還有貴族的黑色絲綢手套。

誇張的裝扮和她那平淡的語氣一點也不相符。

這難道不奇怪嗎？

甚至超越奇怪的程度。

不過，事實上。

我也只敢在心裡這麼說。

因為這個女人，真的讓人有點害怕。

比如現在，她連問都沒問過我，就牽起我的手，而且還是十指交扣。

她連掌心也是冰涼的。

我為什麼會在這裡？

是被綁架來的嗎？

腦袋亂哄哄的，除了模糊的意識外還有些鈍痛。

我使勁用指節揉了一下太陽穴的位置，還是一點印象也沒有。

韓國竟然有這種地方嗎？

這裡彷彿存在於時間之外，像是坐上時光機後，穿越漫長的歷史來到的歐洲古堡。

尖肋拱頂，高聳的哥德式建築勢如破竹，似乎下一刻就會突破湛藍的蒼穹。

牆面上精美又繁複的雕刻和圖騰是神祕感的主要來源。

窗外是一大片綠油油的草地，遠的沒有邊際。

熾熱的陽光讓中庭的噴水池反射出一道刺眼的光芒。

我突然感覺毛骨悚然，莫名的恐懼在心底蔓延。

周圍實在太安靜了，彷彿方圓百里一個人也沒有。

應該說，一個活著的生物都沒有。

可我卻一直覺得有一群人在注視著我。

明明這裡只有我和這位唐突的…

「我不叫唐突的女人。」

「事實上，我有名字。」

我的天啊。

她甚至還會讀心術嗎？

女人微笑了一下，我發現她笑的時候眼尾也會微微的勾起，完全不若剛才的冷豔。

「別擔心。」

「不要怕。」

「我是來保護你的。」

「瑟琪。」

-

真的有人在看著我們。

雖然Irene一點也不放在心上。

噢，剛才經過花園的時候她說的。

叫她Irene就好。

她帶我在古堡裡隨意閒晃，這裡真的很奇妙，有像火車車廂一樣的地方，也有只擺放了五台紡織機的小倉庫。

最後再回到有巨大水晶吊燈的大廳時，我仍然沒能理出半點頭緒來。

「我是說真的，真的有人在跟蹤我們！」

這個人根本就不理會我說的任何話，只是一直為我介紹花園裡的植物品種。

我有些氣惱的甩了甩手，可是卻徒勞無功。

她牽的實在太緊了。

不過她的動作倒是隨之停頓了一下，她回過頭來望著我，表情若有所思。

她的眼睛像是有星星不小心跌落湖面，恍惚之間，我竟看見燦爛的水光。

Irene在我分神的時候揉了揉我的頭頂，淺淺一笑。

然後又說了一次。

「瑟琪，別怕。」

「這裡沒有人能傷害你的。」

她鬆開牽著我的那隻手，轉而輕捧住我的臉龐，在額間落下輕柔的一吻。

地面突然飛出一群藍黃相間的蝴蝶。

一股青草香氣溫柔的竄入鼻腔

腦袋一暈，我便失去了意識。

-

我是因為窗戶灌進來的冷風醒來的。

白色的汽車正在山路中急駛。

夜空中，月亮大的出奇。

視線稍微向左，不出所料，駕駛座上果然還是那個唐突的女人。

咦，她又是什麼時候換上這套彩色的洋裝。

上頭好像還鑲著亮片。

明明該是俗艷的衣服，穿在她身上還是只有好看兩個字。

「那個…我們要去哪裡？」

我扶著仍然疼痛的額頭，似乎有比剛才好了一點點。

「得去找一個披薩外送員。」

她微微側過身，為我把側頸的髮絲撥到耳後。

「路途有點遠。」

「你先回去一會兒吧。」

我闔上眼，任憑自己陷入長長的睡眠。

-

我做夢了。

夢見我躺在一張雙人大床上。

這應該是清晨。

天空像是被淡黃的薄霧壟罩，再抹上一點點的淡粉色。

即使是清晨，也很溫暖。

這個房間很舒適。

即使是已經進入初冬也不寒冷，裝潢乾淨明亮。

「瑟琪，是不是睡不好。」

「好像聽見你說夢話了。」

費力睜開沉重的眼皮，我這才察覺到溫暖不是來自棉被，而是被緊緊擁在枕邊人的懷裡。

鼻尖的柔軟觸感是粉紅色的棉質睡衣。

我微微抬頭，發現這個人長的莫名熟悉。

現在竟然連做夢也夢見她了嗎？

「Irene xi…」

不過，在夢境裡，但她似乎有點不同。

鬢角有幾絲白髮，額頭也有一些皺紋。

但保養的非常得宜，還是能看得出是同一個人。

我夢見她了？ 

更精準的說，我夢見了變老的她。

夢境裡的她一樣奇怪。

比如一樣喜歡牽我的手。

比如一樣喜歡在我不知道說些什麼時摸摸我的頭。

比如明明是她自己說過她叫Irene的，可她卻在聽見我喊她Irene時，瞳孔明顯閃爍了幾分，像在微風中搖曳的蠟燭。

她愣了一會兒，卻只是收緊手臂，把我抱得更緊一些。

「怎麼突然叫我Irene了？」

她把頭埋向我的頸窩處，細碎的髮絲刺的我有點癢。

可是我卻不想推開她，只是順從的把手也搭上她纖細的腰間。

「是你說的阿。」

「你是Irene。」

「難道你不是嗎？」

見她不回應，我莫名的，打從心底有些焦急。

如果她不是Irene，我為什麼會夢見她呢？

她輕輕戳了一下我的臉頰，隨後不停的撫摸著我的後背，動作緩慢而溫柔。

像是深知這樣就能安撫我的情緒。

「我是阿。」

「我當然是。」

「只是你好久沒有這樣叫我了，瑟琪。」

你看，她一定就是的。

她連稱呼我為「瑟琪」這兩個字的音調都一模一樣。

我想起那個唐突的女人。

她應該正在開車吧。

而我竟然就在車上夢見了變老的她？

我瞇起眼，恰巧看見她額前有一根顯眼的白頭髮。

「你真的是Irene。」

「可是你長了好多白頭髮哦。」

她手上的動作瞬間停頓下來，我好像聽見她的聲音變得有些沙啞，尾音似乎帶著哽咽。

她只是用柔軟的嘴唇輕啄我的臉頰。

隨後湊近我的耳邊輕聲低語。

「因為我老了阿。」

「笨蛋瑟琪。」

-

轟隆一聲。

渾厚的雷聲響徹夜空。

我也因此從剛才的夢裡驚醒。

我睜開眼，我們已經不在車上了。

我完全不知道這裡是哪裡，剛剛說的披薩外送員呢？月亮呢？

比雨聲更大的是眼前人群的歡呼聲。

對，雨聲。

說來很奇妙，明明天空下著滂沱大雨。

可我的身體卻不會因此而打濕，彷彿雨滴繞過了我們。

我們應該是站在某一個至高處，對面是一個舞台。

底下的人群手上揮舞著各種顏色的螢光棒，挺像是繁星點點的夜空。

我沒有一絲頭緒，可卻對這樣的地方一點也不排斥。

腦海裡的記憶似乎正在悄悄流動，有些發暈。

最後是Irene捏了捏我的手心讓我回過神來。

「嗯？」

Oops，我嚇了一跳。

她、她又是什麼時候綁了高馬尾，還換了這套粉紅色的格子洋裝。

怎麼不論什麼衣服穿在她身上都這麼適合呢，連腰間挖洞的剪裁也恰到好處。

她毫不理會我的驚嘆，只是伸出與我緊握的那雙手指著前面。

「你看。」

「要出現了。」

我根本不知道她在說些什麼。

耳邊被巨大的歡呼聲所淹沒，甜美的音樂在這個空間流淌。

注意力很快就被台上出現的五位女孩拉走，她們分別穿著五種不同顏色的長袖棉T和白色短裙，看起來都還是稚嫩的少女，明明臉上全是雨水，卻絲毫沒有厭煩的神色。

彷彿什麼也不怕。

彷彿什麼也傷害不了她們。

她們好勇敢，也會一直都那麼勇敢。

卻勇敢的讓人心疼。

我的目光全部集中在紅色衣服的女孩上。

她寵溺的看著身旁的每一個人，唱歌時偶爾微微的挑起眉。

사라지지마 항상 머물러

내 심술로 널 깨뜨려

화내고 보채도

她的歌聲很動人，明明是甜美的歌，我卻沒來由地感到一絲悲傷。

없어질까 봐 종일 종일 조바심 내고

보석처럼 널 아끼는 그 사람 나란걸

下一句歌詞同時發生了好多事。

台上穿著紅色棉T與黃色棉T的女孩指著彼此，雖然隔的很遠，可我還是能看見她們眼底的光芒比夜空中的星星還要閃耀。

我突然感覺手指被用力捏緊。

我偏過頭，右手邊的Irene只是定定的看著我，她的眼角有些濕潤，眼神用力的彷彿要看進我眼底。

那兩句歌詞只是無限的在我的腦中迴盪。

Stuck on you.

네 곁에

我垂下頭，沒來由的酸澀爬上心頭，我竟然情不自禁的開始掉起眼淚，連肩膀都在顫抖，Irene二話不說的就把我摟進懷裡，任憑我在她的胸前放聲哭泣。

而雨水彷彿是跟著我的意識一般，我哭泣的越慘，雨勢就越發嚴重。

最後甚至到了一發不可收拾的地步。

人群在模糊的視線中慢慢消失，取而代之的是不斷上升的水面，才幾秒不到的功夫，已經變成無邊無際的海洋。

而這海洋眼看就快要淹到我們腳踝了。

「怎…怎麼辦？」

我抬頭望著Irene，才發現她臉上也有著明顯的淚痕，但她好像一點也不擔心的樣子。

「那就…」

「一起跳下去吧。」

她抱緊我，並縱身向水面下跳去。

撲通一聲，雨水很快就淹過頭頂，即使下墜的力道非常大，我仍然緊緊被擁在懷裡。

直到最後一絲光亮也消失在視線裡，我卻絲毫不覺得冰冷。

大概是因為有你一起。

-

可以呼吸過來之後，我發現自己坐在公園的溜滑梯頂端。

衣服已經被換上乾淨的灰色帽T。

而Irene在不遠處的盪鞦韆上對我開朗的招手，這一次她穿的是一件紅白相間的運動外套。

是錯覺嗎？她看起來又更年輕了一點。

可笑容好像有些疲憊。

「你來了。」

我從溜滑梯上溜了下去後，她就在滑梯的出口那裡站著等我，做出了一個邀請的手勢。

然後笑著牽起我的雙手，俏皮的前後拉動。

耳邊突然響起輕快的圓舞曲，比起在這個空間裡，這段音樂更像是只在你我的腦海中播放。

專屬於我。

專屬於我們。

一二三、一二三。

三拍之中，第一拍稍短，二三拍要拉長。

我才不會跳什麼華爾滋，但Irene帶領的很好。

我的右手輕輕覆在她略顯削瘦的肩胛骨，左手則是與她的右手緊緊交握。

這樣的距離像是半抱著她，或許該說是被她抱著，我們連呼吸都離的很近。

一縷金黃色的陽光從遠處大方的闖進來，我微微瞇起眼。

腦海浮現的畫面卻讓我喘不過氣。

漆黑中發亮的螢幕，白底的畫面上，黑色的字像有生命一般，源源不絕的再生。

明明是簡單的圓形或方形，字母沒有錯，可使用他們的人卻帶著惡意。

我試圖在模糊的意識裡把那些字母拼湊起來，卻發現胸口疼的無法喘息，每一個呼吸都像針尖般的疼痛。

好像就快要想起什麼了。

我就快要－

就快要－

「不要想了，瑟琪阿。」

我聽見溫柔的嗓音在耳邊響起，接著被使勁地按在胸口，大口的喘氣。

我睜開眼，眼前的女人滿臉擔憂的看著我。

像是大雨過後的洪水，記憶蠻橫的在腦海裡橫衝直撞。

每一個畫面都好清晰。

卻又久遠的不勝唏噓。

比如我在某個夏日的街道上焦急的奔跑著，無論多努力卻還是找不到路。

接著在電話那頭哭的傷心的模樣。

泣不成聲的程度絲毫不比現在遜色。

而她仍然與我在音樂中輕輕舞動，對我失控的模樣毫不在意。

我再次開口的聲音有些沙啞，和無法抑制的顫抖。

「我現在是在作夢，對不對。」

我說。

「我現在是在作夢。」

我又說了一次，並加上肯定句的句式，這次連同尾音也帶上嗚噎。

可她只是用額頭輕輕的碰了我一下，溫柔的笑著，並拉開手讓我再轉了一個圈後又順勢倒向她的懷裡。

「瑟琪。」

「你知道嗎，不管是不是作夢。」

「我都會陪著你的阿。」

「可是…」

「我不想醒來。」

「為什麼不想醒來呢？」

「因為醒來就看不到你了…」

我近乎乞求的攀緊她的肩膀，眼淚像關不上的水龍頭般不停的流。

可她卻還是試圖退開，我猜她想用指尖為我抹去淚水，但我實在抱的太緊了，她只好乾脆的任憑我一邊扯亂她的衣服布料，一邊大聲哭泣。

「你不會見不到我的。」

「我就在你身邊。」

「會一直陪著你呀。」

微涼的指尖在我的後頸輕輕撫著，她的下巴抵在我肩頭。

聲音雖然細碎，卻很堅定。

「不要擔心。」

「我會接住你的。」

「我的寶貝。」

-

這一晚我幾乎沒有睡。

我以為瑟琪的病情已經穩定了，可今晚卻不停的說著夢話。

從下午開始她就是這樣了。

起先她並只是輕輕的挑眉，手指有些不安的互相糾纏。

我忍不住笑出聲來，那是她緊張的慣性動作。

就連在夢中也是這樣的嗎？

我想起多年以前，我們還是偶像身分，她在節目上被要求展現柔軟性或是撒嬌時，也總會露出這樣侷促不安的神情。

歲月真的在她身上有留下痕跡嗎？

明明我們都老了，她怎麼還是這樣子，像一隻任人宰割的小熊，可愛的不行。

中途她突然醒來，還用陌生的口氣喊我Irene。

接受她什麼都忘記的事實已經很難了，可像瑟琪這樣，偶爾用著初見的乾淨嗓音喊我時，我總會難過得不能自己。

是惡夢嗎？

此刻她的眉頭全皺在一塊，表情看起來十分痛苦，甚至漂亮的單眼皮還泛著淚光。

我感覺心上被一道鋒利的刀劃了過去。

「瑟琪阿…」

才正打算將她搖醒，她卻突然睜開眼，並倏地坐起身來。

她握緊我的肩膀，用力的像要捏碎我的骨頭。

「我記得，我記得她的名字…」

她念念有詞的說著，眼神失焦的看著前方玻璃櫃裡的畫作。

而我不堪一擊的心臟就在下一刻又受到了重擊。

康瑟琪轉過頭來，用那麼清楚的聲音對我說。

「她是裴柱現。」

她對我說。

「不對。」

她搖了搖頭。

「不對…不對…」

她更用力的搖著頭，並大力的吸了一口氣。

空氣彷彿就在那一刻歸於寧靜。

「你是裴柱現。」

「是你、是你。」

「是你…」

「是裴柱現…」

「是柱現歐尼…」

她近乎歇斯底里的哭喊，聲音黏糊糊的，還把我的名字發音都念的像白菜。

「嗯，是我。」

「是我。」

我強裝鎮定的拍著她的背，比起我自己，我更不願意看到她哭泣。

「是柱現歐尼。」

「柱現歐尼…」

「是我的柱現歐尼嗚嗚嗚…」

「別哭了。」

「不是就在這嗎。」

「好乖。」

「跟我抱抱好不好。」

-

康瑟琪這個人阿。

她這個人真的始終如一。

無論她對我說什麼話。

她問我會餓嗎。

她問我冷不冷。

她問我想吃什麼。

她問我是不是不舒服。

她說的任何話，用的每一個字，甚至她的每一個呼吸。

對我來說，我都覺得，她是在說她愛我。

她是我在世界上最珍貴的寶貝。

她笑起來實在太單純，又太溫暖了。

溫暖到…

溫暖到我甚至覺得她根本不應該難過。

誰都不可以讓她難過。

她不應該難過。

不應該哭泣。

我多麼希望這世界所有的惡意，都與她無關。

明明我所感受到的，所有活著的美好。

都是因為你。

可是這世界還是對你那麼殘酷。

殘酷到，那麼善良的你，也許終於受不了鋪天蓋地的惡意而選擇了遺忘。

這一次，換我來照顧你。

不要擔心。

我會接住你的。

會接住你的，康瑟琪。

好不容易把她哄的願意躺好了。

她今天卻又像個小孩子不願鬆開我的手。

「歐尼，我們明天去遊樂園玩！」

「嗯？怎麼突然想去。」

「我想、」

「我想幫歐尼戴可愛的髮飾，想跟你一起坐雲霄飛車，想去鬼屋、還想看煙火－」

「好、好。」

「做什麼都好。」

「歐尼。」

「跟我去好不好？」

「我又沒有說不要。」

我摸一摸她的頭，幫她把捲起的睡衣衣襬蓋好，可下一秒又因為她的動作而捲起。

「遊樂園！」

「我要帶柱現歐尼去遊樂園啦！」

她舉高手臂晃呀晃的，像得到了糖果的幼稚園小朋友一樣興奮。

真拿她沒辦法，我握住她的手略微施力拉開，趁她不注意的時候鑽到她溫暖的懷裡，其實只是想讓她不要再亂動了。

你看，我最喜歡看見她笑的那樣開朗了。

最喜歡她把眼睛笑成彎月，然後輕鬆勾成令我心醉神迷的角度。

最喜歡她用清澈的聲音呼喊我。

那樣，我便願意跟她去任何地方。

就算是在大半夜說著明天一早要去遊樂園這種突兀的要求也是。

「明天就去嗎？」

「嗯！」

她像啄木鳥一樣的不停點著頭，真的好可愛。

還說著...

我問她什麼時候去，她就瞇著眼睛，用即使帶著睡意仍舊清澈的嗓音。

對我說著。

「明天、就去。」

「明天。」

「和你。」

【全文完】

2020.03.22

By 阿禾

/

*補充一下

內文提到的歌是2015年專輯裡的Candy。

想了想還是把歌詞的翻譯放上來。

其實我不太喜歡翻譯歌詞，因為總覺得翻譯總會失真。

翻不出原本語言的韻味。（最主要的原因是我能力有限xd）

但還是決定解釋一下會特別選這幾句歌詞理由，所以自己翻譯了一下xd

사라지지마 항상 머물러   
不要消失，一直陪伴我吧

내 심술로  
就算我時常犯錯

널 깨뜨려 화내고 보채도  
讓你不開心 甚至生我的氣

없어질까 봐 종일 종일 조바심 내고  
可是我真的好怕你會離開 所以一直小心翼翼的 

보석처럼 널 아끼는 그 사람 나란걸  
把你當作寶石般疼愛的人 是我

Stuck on you

네 곁에

在你身邊


End file.
